Como siempre
by Esciam
Summary: Lo que podría haber pasado entre Stu y Max si hubieran dado otra temporada a la serie.


**Disclaimer:** Sirens no me pertenece, fue creada por Brian Fillis y Brian Kellett.

**Para: **dryadeh en su cumpleaños!

**Como siempre**

No hay nada más incómodo que alguien metido en tu soledad. Y aunque ese sea pequeño-Stuart, no lo hacía menos incómodo. Ya llevaban más de diez minutos uno al frente del otro, sin hablar más que cosas de esas que se dicen por decir:  
>—¿Quieres un té?<br>—No, gracias.  
>Y tres minutos después:<br>—Las frazadas están en ese cajón.  
>—Ah, ya veo.<br>Eso era lo que decían los anfitriones, ¿no? Estuvo tentado de mandar a pequeño a dormir, pero era temprano aún... Ese fin de semana iba a ser largo.  
>—Entonces, ¿buscamos algo en la televisión?<br>Su hermano se encogió de hombros, y el mayor lo dio por un sí. Mientras iba a por el control remoto, Stuart se volvió a dar una cachetada mental. ¿Qué le había costado cambiar el "Sí" que dijo, por el "No" instintivo en él; cuando la segunda esposa de su padre le pidió que cuidara a su hermano por el fin de semana? No debió haberlo hecho, más bien debió amenazarla con servicios sociales por dejar a un menor de edad con alguien que no conoce más que por conversar menos de cinco veces.  
>—¿Cómo va lo de Max?<br>Stuart sintió como tuvo una punzada en el estómago y eso se convirtió, pronto, en un leve mal humor que tuvo que sacar con el sarcasmo.  
>—¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora eliges hablar, cuando acabo de prender la tele y tener la idea de llamar por comida?<br>—Estaba esperando a que tú hablaras de eso, el gran elefante en la habitación. Pero como decidiste evadirte en la televisión pues tuve que decirlo yo. ¿Ella ya hizo su movimiento?  
>—Oh sí, ayer vino al departamento y... —el tono entusiasta pero falso cambió por uno más serio, amenazante—: No-es-de-tu-incumbencia.<br>—¡Vamos, hombre! Diste un muy buen primer paso, ella debió responder algo.  
>Stuart lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de analizar qué le pasaba o algo así. Intentó hablar, y empezó diciendo algo como "estuvo en el funeral, pero era como si"... y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y miró al muchacho con más enojo.<br>—¿Tú qué sabes de nada? ¿Acaso alguna vez, por lo menos, has follado? No, creo que ni un beso te han dado. Es más, a que la única mujer que te ha dado un beso, es tu madre.  
>—¡No me ataques para no contestar! —respondió pequeño Stuart. Aunque intentaba parecer enojado y digno, había en su mirada dolor.<br>El mayor se dio cuenta de eso e, incómodo y culpable, apagó el televisor y se decidió por hablar.  
>—Nada a cambiado.<br>—Ella debió haber reaccionado de alguna manera... —insistió, muy interesado.  
>Stuart lo miró con mal humor, y abrió la boca como para decirle algo más hiriente, pero la cerró de nuevo y, con mirada huidiza, dijo como si le costara mover la quijada:<br>—Nada cambió.  
>—¿Al menos la has visto desde entonces?<br>El mayor lo vió con la boca muy cerrada, la mirada casi que de odio y sintiendo un terrible desasosiego en el cuerpo que le decía "¡Huye, deja de hablar!". Por alguna razón, sentía que no podía hablarle de como habían estado juntos hacía unos tres días, en el funeral de su padre... O, realmente, llegando tarde al funeral de su padre. Ella y Stuart se comportaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los dos hubieran olvidado el momento en que él se declaró y la besó y Max le respondió. Todo eso era tan... trivial, que lo hacía sentir muy incómodo sólo pensar en eso. Indignado consigo mismo y enojado con su recién descubierto hermano, volvió a decir:  
>—Ya te contesté, nada cambió.<br>—¿Pero hablaron de eso?  
>Stuart se puso en pie de su sillón, totalmente exasperado y caminó de allá para acá como león enjaulado y hablando más para sí que para su hermano.<br>—Esto me pasa por tomar de gurú emocional a un preadolescente sin experiencia, que sacó su filosofía de vida de las películas comerciales estadounidenses. —se volvió a él, dejando de caminar y le reclamó—. ¿Qué te importa? ¿No habías dado ya por desahuciada mi situación, cuando viste que no terminaba con una canción de una cantante pop mientras Max y yo nos besábamos en un lugar soleado?  
>—OK, está bien, me equivoqué... —dijo pequeño Stuart, poniéndose en pie lentamente, y con un tono como de un padre paciente tratando de razonar con un terco hijo—. Te concedo que debí prever que no iba a ser tan fácil, y en perder la esperanza solo en el primer round, pero...<br>Stuart ya estaba yéndose hacia el cuarto, seguido por su hermano, pero decidió devolverse y, después de sentarse en su sillón y prender el televisor, haciendo oídos sordos; mandó sin más:  
>—¡Vete a tu cuarto!<br>—¿Qué? ¿No eres mi padre ni nada por el...?  
>—¡Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que llegue la pizza!<br>Pequeño Stuart intentó discutir esa injusta decisión, pero como vio que si no lo hacía el mayor hasta podía arrastrarlo ahí, decidió hacerlo, no sin antes decir:  
>—Está bien, lo haré... pero que conste que solo huyes de la voz de la verdad.<br>"La voz de la verdad" repitió Stuart, haciendo a la vez una exagerada mímica. Aunque no pudo ponerle mucha atención a la película que vio, pensando en que el pequeño tenía razón en algo: Max debería haber reaccionado.

**-o- **

—¿Esto es, al menos, legal? —preguntaba Rachid, mirando al lado de él como pequeño Stuart estaba muy sentado y tranquilo en la ambulancia.  
>—No tenía donde dejarlo, por lo que se sentará aquí, hará como que no existe y...<br>—¿Y si tenemos una emergencia? —preguntó Ashley.  
>Stuart miró hacia la calle. El calor estaba tan fuerte, y el sábado tan tranquilo y desierto por ello, que no parecía posible que se diera una emergencia en ese momento.<br>—No creo que pasemos por más que algún anciano insolado.  
>—¿Pero si pasa, y tenemos que ir al hospital? —insistió Rachid.<br>—Me hago pasar por el nieto del viejo y listo —dijo pequeño Stuart, y saldó el tema.  
>Stuart y Ashley se sonrieron entre sí y el copiloto revolvió los cabellos del niño, aunque a este no le hizo mucha gracia.<br>Rachid iba a salir a por nuevas bebidas después de haber hecho una colecta, cuando oyeron en la radio que tenían que ir a tratar un incendio.  
>—Oh genial, más calor —dijo Stuart, mientras Ashley le gritaba a Rachid para que volviera.<br>—No se te ocurra ni asomar la cabeza por la ventana, pequeño Stuart —le amenazó Ashley.  
>Y Stuard puso la alarma, aunque la calle estaba desierta. Esa vez, sí pudieron llegar a los doscientos kilómetros por hora.<p>

**-o-**

No fue lo primero que vio, pero sí lo único que no pudo dejar de mirar cuando llegaron. Max estaba hablando con el bombero, muy apartaditos y muy cerca uno al otro para que no los oyeran.  
>Los demás bomberos estaban trabajando. Ya habían apagado la mayoría del fuego en el tercer piso, pero había mucho humo. Desde la entraba, salían aún personas, la gran mayoría, con problemas respiratorios.<br>Sin embargo, Stuart no podía saberlo porque estaba muy concentrado viendo a esos dos. Distraídamente, sintió como Rachid o Ashley le palmeó el hombro y a los dos yendo, con máscaras, a ayudar a la gente. Aún como desconectado del mundo, y cuando el bombero y Max, al parecer en no tan buenos términos, dejaron de hablar; Stuart se encontró mirando hacia la Ambulancia. "Habla con ella", le decían muy claramente los labios de su hermano desde detrás de la ventana.  
>Eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar e ir hacia las personas con problemas respiratorios. Pequeño Stuart puso los ojos en blanco, e, importándole poco lo que le dijera Ashley, tomó las cosas en sus manos y salió de la ambulancia hacia Max.<p>

**-o-**

—Venía detrás de mí... —insistía la señora, y se volvió a poner la mascarilla en el rostro.  
>—¿Ajá, cómo? ¿Rodando? Porque su hermano iba en silla de ruedas y bajaron por escaleras —la increpó Stuart, poniéndose en pie.<br>La mujer lo maldijo, y volvió a ponerse la máscara.  
>Rachid y Ashley miraron a Stuart y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, sobre que éste iba a entrar a ese edificio, y no podrían evitarlo, por más que el novato quisiera hacerlo.<br>Stuart más por un instinto que otra cosa, miró hacia un lado y se encontró con que a unos metros más allá, a la misma altura, el Bombero lo estaba mirando a él. Así, sin más, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el reto había sido echado y tomado. El bombero tuvo la ventaja porque Stuart tuvo que tomar el maletín.

**-o-**

Salió insolado, maldiciendo su temperamento y casi sin poder respirar. Lo peor era saber que era tan irreflexivo y patético, que si hubiera podido sacar él al lisiado, nada de eso le habría importado mucho.  
>Pero no, el bombero le había ganado, en eso, en tener mejor condición física, ser más alto y tener a Max... lamentable, Stuart se sentía totalmente lamentable y tuvo ganas de darse una calleja en la cabeza por eso.<br>—Toma, para ti, una de las que vienen con bomba... —le decía Ashley, mientras Rachid le ponía una manta sobre los hombros, como si él fuera a entrar en shock o algo.  
>—Eres un idiota —le dijo la voz femenina, acercándose a él.<br>—No me lo digas —"como si no lo supiera ya".  
>Max se puso frente a él. Estaban en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. Stuart se imaginó lo que debía parecer en ese momento, sentado en la ambulancia, con una mascarilla y una frazada... Se puso en pie y la encaró. Solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba pequeño Stuart. Se enojó, y puso todo el empeño en empezar a decirle algo, pero ella volvió a hablarle.<br>—Deja de jugar al héroe de esa manera.  
>—Mira quién habla. ¿Quién es la que anda con un arma por ahí?<br>—No es un arma, es solo un instrumento de inmovilización. —movió la cabeza como negando, pero Stuart sabía que solo estaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas—. Ese no es el punto.  
>—¿Ah no? Porque estábamos hablando de heroicidad, y creo que en el ranking...<br>—Stuart, escucha.  
>Él no quería hacerlo, ni quería mirarla, pero se dijo que sería un cobarde si, por lo menos, no se comportaba como un adulto frente a ella. Le hizo un ademán de que siguiera. Max pareció tomárselo por sorpresa, y hasta ponerse nerviosa por eso. Stuart sonrió un poco, con la mirada fija en ella. Era bonito ver que, por una vez, los papeles se cambiaban.<br>—Acabo de terminar con él, y luego vienes tú y lo retas al intentar hacer algo que es su trabajo... No seas infantil.  
>—No soy infantil, y eso no tiene que ver con que hayas terminado o no con él. ¡Siempre lo hacemos! Me extraña... —y de repente, algo más le extrañó. Se quedó mirando a Max casi como si intentara verla con otra luz, y mientras lo hacía, Ashley le susurró a Rachid.<br>—Vamos a darle un poco de intimidad.  
>—¿Qué, por qué? —el moreno parecía realmente contrariado.<br>—¿No es un poco obvio?  
>—¡Pero si están en medio de la calle...!<br>—Cállense los dos... —Stuart tomó el antebrazo de Max con algo de brusquedad, tal vez por el apremio, y la ayudó a subir a la parte trasera, subió él con más gracia y cerró la puerta.  
>—No vas a ir a la cabina del conductor —dijo de repente pequeño Stuart, cuando Rachid hacía como que caminaba a un lado.<br>Ashely sonreía y Rachid miraba con cierta molestia al muchachito. Se volvió al rubio  
>—Si es así a esta edad, cuando sea adulto será tan amargado...<p>

**-o-**

Los dos estaban sentados a la camilla y mirándose sin saber del todo qué decir, pero esa vez, Stuart parecía estar mucho más tranquilo con eso.  
>—Entonces, terminaste con el bombero. —dijo entonces, con una nota de orgullo en la voz.<br>—No tienes que decirlo así, como si no fuera obvio.  
>—A mí no me parece tan obvio.<br>Max lo miró nerviosa, y pareció empezar a temer o casi que tener ganas de escapar, sonrojada; pero entonces Stuart sonrió otro poco y ella le dio un manotazo.  
>—¿Acaso querías hacer un trío con el bombero?<br>Stuart hizo un ademán de asco y nauseas.  
>—No ha cruzado nunca por mi cabeza, gracias por la imagen mental, Max. —la miró y habló con cierta dificultad—. Pero creí que... bueno, como no me dijiste nada cuando lo de mi padre...<br>—Oh sí, tu padre se murió, no llegaste al entierro, te dio un ataque de histeria y era el momento ideal para hablar de —hizo un movimiento con mano, como si no pudiera definirlo— Esto.  
>Stuart asintió, como entendiendo, y luego la miró, esperando. Ella se extrañó de eso, se puso un cabello detrás de la oreja y, sin poder aguantar más el silencio, preguntó:<br>—¿Entonces?  
>—¿Entonces? —se la devolvió.<br>—¿Qué dices sobre eso?  
>Stuart se encogió de hombros.<br>—Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora te toca.  
>Max asintió, pensándolo y luego, lo encaró:<br>—¿No te está dando un ataque de histeria ahora mismo?  
>Stuart subió la cabeza y, sinceramente, se examinó. Solo encontró tranquilidad, cierta impaciencia por llegar al punto, y alegría.<br>—Estoy bien.  
>—¿En serio?<br>Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió más, como si Max le hiciera gracia.  
>—Sí.<br>Fue como si se le quitara un gran peso de encima. Sus hombros bajaron y hasta dio un pequeño suspiro. Entonces, pudo mirarlo y sonreír. Se movió un poco para acercarse y, con cierta torpeza y mucha anticipación, lo besó.  
>Stuart le respondió, mientras encontraban la manera de que sus brazos no toparan para abrazarse. Cuando se detuvieron, los dos sonrientes, ella se puso en pie y dijo:<br>—Tengo que ir, ya sabes.  
>—Sí, trabajo, yo también.<br>—Te llamo o me llamas al salir.  
>—Sí, de acuerdo.<br>Aunque hablaba apresuradamente, Max seguía muy sonriente y tanto, que cuando salió, la sonrisa se contagió a los dos hombres y un muchacho que se hacían como que no estaban recostados a la puerta, oyendo. Max pasó de ellos y se devolvió:  
>—Entonces, hasta más tarde.<br>—Como siempre...  
>Y Max se fue.<br>Stuart no pudo contener más la compostura, desde que terminó el beso se sentía así... ¿Un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Era eso? Buscó de nuevo la máscara para respirar, y la usó con desesperación. ¿¡Por qué tuvo que seguir los consejos de un preadolescente! ¿Y ahora quién le quitaba el miedo de echar a perder la situación más feliz de su vida?


End file.
